Wonder Woman Vol 1 5
* William Moulton Marston Locations: * Washington, D.C. Items: * None Vehicles: * None | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Wonder Woman Supporting Characters: * Etta Candy * Holliday Girls * Paula von Gunther * Steve Trevor Villains: * Mars, God of War * Count of Conquest * Duke of Deception * Earl of Greed Other Characters: * Diana, Goddess of the Moon * Professor I.B. Wise * Sky Kanga * Moon Nymphs :* Bertha :* Sylvia Locations: * Earth's Moon * Mars * Washington, D.C. :*Holliday College Items: * Lasso of Truth * Magic Sphere * Mental Radio * Lasso Arrows * Lasso Spears Vehicles: * Wonder Woman's Invisible Jet | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Hop Harrigan Supporting Characters: * Tank Tinker Villains: * Unknown Other Characters: * Uncle Bud (a rooster) * Chiangsi Locations: * China Items: * None Vehicles: * Hop Harrigan's P-40 Warhawk * Tank Tinker's scouting helicopter | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Wonder Woman Supporting Characters: * Colonel Darnell * Etta Candy * Steve Trevor Villains: * Doctor Psycho Other Characters: * Joan White * Lila Brown Locations: * Washington, D.C. :*Capitol Building Items: * Lasso of Truth Vehicles: * Military jet | Cast1 = Diana of Paradise Island (Earth-Two) | Cast2 = Doctor Psycho (Earth-Two) | Cast3 = Steven Trevor (Earth-Two) | Cast4 = Phillip Darnell (Earth-Two) | Cast5 = Ares (Earth-Two) | Cast6 = Duke of Deception (Earth-Two) | Cast7 = Earl of Greed (Earth-Two) | Cast8 = Count of Conquest (Earth-Two) | Cast9 = Etta Candy (Earth-Two) | Cast10 = Holliday Girls | Cast11 = Hippolyta (Earth-Two) | Cast12 = Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt (Earth-Two) | Cast13 = Hop Harrigan (Earth-Two) | Cast14 = Tank Tinker (New Earth) | Location1 = Ma'aleca'andra | Location2 = Washington, D.C. | Location3 = Holliday College | Location4 = Earth's Moon | Location5 = Capitol Building | Location6 = China | Item1 = Lasso of Truth | Item2 = Mental Radio | Item3 = Magic Sphere | Vehicle1 = P-40 Warhawk | Vehicle2 = Wonder Woman's Invisible Jet (Earth-Two) | Notes = * This issue is reprinted in Wonder Woman Archives, Volume 3. * Doctor Psycho appears next in ''Wonder Woman'' #18. | Trivia = * Series creators William Moulton Marston and Harry G. Peter make cameo appearances as waiters on the splash page of "Etta Candy and Her Holiday Girls". | Recommended = * Sensation Comics * Wonder Woman (Volume 1) * Wonder Woman (Volume 2) * Wonder Woman (Volume 3) | CustomSection1 = Related Articles | CustomText1 = * 1943 * Wonder Woman image gallery * Wonder Woman appearances list * Wonder Woman quotes page * Doctor Psycho image gallery * Doctor Psycho appearances list * Doctor Psycho quotes page | Links = * Wonder Woman (Volume 1) series index at the Grand Comics Database * Wonder Woman (Volume 1) series index at Comicbookdb.com * Wonder Woman (Volume 1) series index at Mike's Amazing World of DC Comics }}